The Game
by husky-eyez
Summary: This is my first fanfic (and phanfic) so please be nice :) Also I suck at summaries so I mean I don't really know what to write here. Oops.


**Paring:**

**Dan and Phil - Phan**

**Genre:**

**Smut. Includes- Sex, Swearing, Masturbation and all that stuff. NC-17.**

Dan was waiting impatiently at the A&E for Phil to come out of the room he was in. Phil broke his left hand and had to get a cast, and also sprained his right hand while he was trying to film a video. Dan waited for another 20 minutes until he started to get extremely bored, he was watching the clock and it seemed as if it was going backwards rather than forwards. Finally, after what seemed like ages Phil came out of the room and saw Dan. Dan caught eyes with Phil and quickly ran up to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You took forever!" Dan exclaimed. "Sorry" Phil replied, exhausted "the nurse messed up and had to start on my cast again". "Whatever" Dan smirked. "I can't _wait_ to get home, I am so fucking horny" he whispered in Phil's ear. Phil smiled nervously and both boys went on the tube all the way to their flat.

When they got home Dan closed the door after Phil got in and locked it, then ran to Phil's bedroom with Phil following behind. Both boys jumped on Phil's bed and lay down beside each other. Dan started staring into Phil's eyes and Phil stared right back, "Beautiful boy" Dan cooed "That's what you are". Phil smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Dan's forehead and worked his way down to his lips. Dan returned the favor and started pulling at Phil's hair lightly which made Phil moan. Dan knew Phil liked when he did that, They kept going at it for about 5 minutes when suddenly "OUCH!" Phil cried out, "Dan stop! My arm hurts!". Dan stopped abruptly a bit disappointed.

Dan stared at Phil as he whimpered trying to put his arm in the cast correctly. "Well what now?" Dan exclaimed. "What do you mean what now?" Phil asked. "How are we gonna have sex when all you're going to do the whole time is try to fix your cast?" Dan answered a bit too harshly. Phil started to look upset, "Well-" he started "It's not my fault". Dan suddenly started feeling sorry for Phil, "No Phil I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry babe" Dan said as he kissed the top of Phil's lips. "I'm still really horny, and this cast you have has to be on you for 3 days, never mind that the other one comes off in a week!" Dan said sadly. "I knew this was going to happen" Phil replied. "Well I guess I better go" Dan said back disappointed as he jumped off Phil's bed an went into his own room.

Later the next day Dan woke up a bit late, it was around 10:45 in the morning. He came out of his bed and went to look for Phil but he wasn't in his room nor in the house. "He's probably buying groceries" Dan thought. "Poor Phil, he has two broken arms and he's still as sweet as ever". Dan looked down at his boxers and saw that he had a bulge in his bands and that his boxers were wet. "Fuck" Dan thought as he started to get horny all over again. He went back in his bed and started getting himself off, He started slowly at first but then gained speed afterwards. He tried thinking off Phil and him fucking each other hard. "Fuck- fu- uf- fuck ugh" Dan moaned as he was about to cum. "Mmm ugh- ugh- shit" Dan's breaths became shorter and he started moaning loudly. "OH FUCK- UGH- UGH- FUUUCK" Dan exclaimed as he came all over his stomach. "That was really hot" Phil said, standing by Dan's doorway with his hard member out covered in semen.

"You were watching me this whole time?" Dan exclaimed with a smirk, "Pervert". Phil laughed as he walked up to Dan and lay right beside him in the bed. "How did you jerk off if both your hands hurt?" Dan asked curiously. "I did it with my right hand, it still hurt but it was well worth it", Phil said right back. They both looked down at Dan's stomach, they were both thinking the same thing. Phil put his head down where Dan came and started licking all the sweet liquid off. "Mmm yeah" Dan moaned, as he was slightly ticklish. Phil put his head back up with his mouth covered in white and smiled up at Dan. Dan kissed Phil passionately tasting himself as he did so. Suddenly Dan stopped abruptly "Wait Phil, about what you said about it being worth it...is it worth hurting both your arms to have sex with me?" He asked. "Dan-" Phil said in an annoyed tone, "Sex with you is more than just getting myself off ". Dan thought for a while and then mastered a plan, "Well how about we play a little game somewhere in the evening because I'm not feeling so horny now and I need a rest" He said. Phil looked a bit suspicious but finally answered Dan "Alright Daniel, We'll see.

-Later in the Evening-

Phil came into Dan's room while Dan was on tumblr and listening to some music. "Dan?!" Phil yelled. Dan turned around and saw the tall boy near his door. "I almost forgot" Dan said while closing his laptop and jumping on his bed. "So what's this _game _you want to play with me?" Phil asked curiously following Dan onto his bed. Dan flashed an evil grin and giggled like a maniac. "DAN!" Phil was losing his patience. "Calm down Phil" Dan said with a smirk as he stared into Phil's eyes, not saying anything. "Oh my goodness Dan just fucking tell me what is" Phil swore. Dan moaned slightly at the sight of hearing Phil swear, "Do that again" Dan exclaimed. "Do what again you fucking twat?" Phil replied with a smirk. "Dan took his unit out and started getting himself off, he absolutely loved it when Phil swore. "Keep going" Dan said as his breaths became shorter. Phil started taking his cock out too, "n- n- n- no you can't do that" Dan exclaimed putting his cock down, "it's part of the game only _I _masturbate, you just watch". Dan said with an evil smirk. "Yeah I'm not playing this game" Phil answered. "Wait! Phil!" Dan yelled as Phil was about to leave. "There are prizes".

"What prizes?" Phil asked curiously with a grin. "If you don't jerk off while watching me get off you get sex when your right arm heals". "Alright", Phil answered "that's all?". "No" Dan answered with a hint of evil in his eyes. If you _do _jerk off while watching me, no sex until your _LEFT _arm heals". Phil sat on the bed "Alright, it's on" he whispered. Dan started getting himself off but he didn't feel so horny anymore. "Phil you have to make me horny too" Dan said as he stopped touching his cock. "Fuck" Phil whimpered, that was enough to start Dan. "keep...going" Dan panted. "Fucking shit, Oh fuck, fuck...fuck...FUCK!" Phil moaned. Dan was getting so turned on by all of this. "ugh...mmm...keep go-...shit...uh" Dan moaned back. "Tell me...what you...want to d- do with me" Dan managed to say. "I want to watch you cum everywhere, and I want to lick you clean and then I want to fuck you hard" Phil answered getting turned on himself. Dan kept on stroking his hard cock and started moaning. "Phil...I'm gonna...ugh...I'M GONNA CUM..." Dan managed to exclaim. "fuck- oh I'm close...so close...f- fu- OH FUCK!" Dan screamed as he blew his load all over Phil.

Dan stared at Phil covered in his cum, "Am I allowed to lick it?" Phil said sweetly as if he was talking about puppies not Dan's cum all over his torso. "Mhm" Dan answered smiling to himself, Phil began licking it when Dan noticed something. "You're really wet" Dan laughed a bit getting turned on all over again. "Of course I am your semen is everywhere" Phil replied. "No I mean you're wet" Dan said again this time rubbing Phil's crotch which was now wet from Phil coming as well. "Aw, does this count as me getting off?" Phil asked Dan. Dan knew somewhere in his mind that Phil broke the rules but he wanted him so badly that he just said "No of course not you naughty little bitch". Phil finished licking Dan's cum off of himself as Dan watched. "Looks like I have to wash my shirt" Phil said laughing, "Looks like I have to wash my pants" Dan said back. "Or..." Phil started "I could lick your pants and then you could wash them". Dan began getting hard again and he hated Phil so much for that.

Finally after the long, long wait the day came as Phil's right arm got better. It took 2 extra days since the nurse underestimated how long it would take. "I was waiting for this moment for so long" Phil said as he smirked. Dan didn't jerk off ever since "The Game" happened so he was more than ready to give it to Phil. "Who's bedroom?" Dan asked Phil in a sing-song voice, he looked like a teenager that was about to go on a roller-coaster. Phil thought for a moment, "Yours, cause we already went to mine". "Alright" Dan said with a huge grin on his face, his dimples were showing and Phil liked that so much. Phil was in control now, he started off with stripping Dan down until he only had his boxers on, he did the same to himself. Phil could see Dan's bulge in his pants and he was so ready to finally hold it. Phil started off with giving Dan kisses all over his stomach and went up to his neck he knew that was a g-spot for him. Dan moaned loudly, and then things started getting serious.

Dan pulls himself off and runs to the bathroom "Hey! Where are you going?" Phil says sounding disappointed. "I'm getting the lube!" Dan yells back. Finally Dan comes back with the lube and puts it all over his big, hard dick after taking off his boxers. Phil takes his off right after, "I don't remember your cock being so large" Phil gasps. He then leans in and brushes his hand over top of Dan's tip, "Mmmm, fuck Phil don't make me anymore horny I don't think I can handle it" Dan moans. "Oops" Phil exclaims sweetly as he does it again except a bit more harder. "Phil I'm going to cum now if you don't stop!" Dan moaned again. Phil liked seeing Dan begging him to stop so he did it again. "Woops sorry" Phil says as he stroked Dan's cock twice quickly. "Dan thrusted his hips out and fell on his bed shaking, "so...fucking...horny" he panted. Phil almost grabbed Dan's cock again when Dan moved away quickly. "Do you want me to cum now you naughty bitch?" Phil absolutely loved it when Dan called him that name. "Yes", Phil said grabbing Dan's cock for the last time.

Sadly Dan didn't cum just then, Dan inserted his penis into Phil and started thrusting in and out, Now it was Phil's turn to get the pleasure. They did this for only about 3 minutes when Dan blew his load inside of Phil. "Mmmmm Dan... that felt... ugh...fuck...", Phil moaned loudly. Now it was Phil's turn to cum everywhere. He turned over to face Dan still stroking his cock and started gaining speed. Dan bit his lip watching Phil getting himself off, It turned Dan on watching Phil's long slender fingers stroke his huge cock up and down and up and down and all over again. Phil's eyes were closed so he couldn't see how much of a pervert Dan looked liked right then. Dan was now starting to lick his lips and was touching his upper body area slightly. He was waiting for Phil to cum, when he didn't Dan started to get anxious. He pushed Phil down on the bed so he was now laying on his back, and starting stroking his cock for him. He touched all of his sensitive areas and in no time Phil came all over Dan's face. Phil opened his eyes watching the tan boy lick semen off of his face. "Enjoying yourself Daniel?" Phil asked sweetly with a hint of lust in the sentence. "Mhmm" Dan managed to say with a mouth full of cum in his mouth. Phil watched Dan swallow the load and make a satisfying smile as he started putting his boxers back on. "I'm so happy I won" Phil said as he was buttoning his shirt. "Won what?" Dan asked, "The Game" Phil replied.

"Of course you are", Dan smirked "of course you are, you naughty little bitch".


End file.
